Bella's Day
by THH
Summary: What is Alice up to?


**Bella's Day**

"When do you think he'll return?" I asked Alice. She probably knew. But I was surprised when she shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic look. I guess I depended a wee bit too much on their abilities. Still, it was odd that Alice couldn't see when Edward would return. Maybe he hadn't decided it yet.

"Sitting here waiting around for my brother to come back is a tad bit boring." Alice noted. "Let's go shopping!" She suggested enthusiastically. Alice stood up from where she was sitting and held out her hand for me. I took her hand rather unwillingly. Alice did her shopping rather exuberant.

"Let's go," I mumbled.

"Oh come on Bella, cheer up." Alice coaxed. "We'll have lots of fun." Her sweet laugh lifted my mood slightly. "You're going to be my model for the day! Just wait 'till Edward sees you!"

"Wh-what?"

"Come on." She chuckled, and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked when Alice and I were seated in her car (buckled up safely). She put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Alice looked at me and smiled, "This really cute shop. They have _everything."_

"I-in Forks?" I asked her.

"Nope. But don't worry… It's not that long of a drive." Her grin worried me the most. I sat there clutching to the car seat in dreadfulness as we sped away.

Though Alice's driving was flawless, I couldn't help but stare forward with wide eyes the whole time. When we arrived at the place to be, my eyes only grew wider. I was certain that Alice had said 'really cute shop', this looked more like a huge department store. However, this one seemed to specialise in clothing only. When we entered, the whole place was chockfull of clothing. And each one of them seemed more beautiful than the other. Even though it was a clothing store, the necessary accessories were not missing.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alice chimed, after reading my face.

I could only nod.

"Come on, let's go this way," Alice suggested. "They have the most incredible dresses."

"Dresses? I don't think I'll be needing any dresses Alice,"

"What do you mean? Every girl has to have a dress." Alice said, smiling. "For special occasions." She added with a wink.

I could only raise an eyebrow as she dragged me along.

She was looking at the dresses being displayed, shaking her head from time to time. I stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Look at this!" Alice held up a gorgeous dress, her golden eyes shining. "Try it on!" She urged, guiding me to one of the cubicles.

I clumsily put on the light green dress. It stopped just below my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw to my relief that I didn't look hideous in this dress.

Normally light-coloured clothing didn't go all too well with my pale skin. It made me look too pale. The dress wasn't overly formal, it made me look sophisticated, mature. My mind wandered to Edward, he always looked so mature. Model-like. Maybe if people saw me next to him in this kind of clothing, they'd think we'd look more compatible. I wondered if I should change my wardrobe, just to look nice next to Edward. I shook my head. Not a very good idea. My clothes were comfortable.

"Bella, is everything alright in there?" Alice asked from the other side of the curtain. I pulled the thick fabric aside, turning once, looking at her. The dress swayed with me.

"Does it look okay to you?" I asked, slightly uncertain. Alice had a knack for these things.

"You look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't exaggerate." I mumbled, my face flushed.

"I'm not!" Alice protested, "Turn once more."

I did as asked and she approved. I started to close the curtain to get changed, but she stopped me.

"Keep the dress on."

"Huh?" I said confused. "What for?"

Alice didn't answer me. She took my clothing and took me to the cash register. She lay a pair of heels on the counter and a hair band. I assumed she picked them out for herself.

"I'll pay," I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice smiled. "It's a gift."

"No, really." I took the money and handed them to the cashier. "You've already done so much for me. It wouldn't be right." The money disappeared from my hands and I saw Alice give the girl behind the counter her credit card. I stared at my empty hand in confusion. Where did it go?

"Can I borrow a pair of scissors?" I heard Alice ask the lady. I felt her cold hands at the back of my neck and heard a small snap. She'd cut off the price tag. "Let's go." Alice said cheerfully.

"Why do I keep getting so confused today?" I asked no one in particular.

Alice chuckled, gesturing me to get into her car. "It's probably the position of the moon."

I ignored her strange reply and got in the car. We talked about anything and everything on the ride, laughing and joking. Alice was a lot of fun to be around. I almost forgot her fast driving. I realized after a glance at the car clock that it was already six o'clock.

"Alice? Are we almost home? Charlie's probably waiting for me to come home." I said.

"Don't worry, he won't be expecting you home this soon." Was her reply.

"What do you mean?" I turned in my seat to look at her. She just smiled mysteriously.

Finally the car stopped in front of a small crowded restaurant. A tall lean figure opened my side of the door. I jumped up in surprise and let out a small shriek.

"It's Edward." Alice said giggling softly.

My heart beat faster. I couldn't tell if it was from the surprise earlier, or being in Edward's present.

"Hello ladies." Edward greeted. His eyes smiling. He was probably thinking of my reaction a few seconds ago.

"Edward, what's going on?" I questioned. I meant to step out of the car but Alice stopped me.

"Hold on Bella." Her angel-like voice said. She handed me the heels and put on the thin dark blue-hair band on my head. "Take of your shoes and put those on. You can't go out in those sneakers."

I bent down, but accidentally bumped my head to the dashboard. I winced rubbing my forehead. I turned outside and bent down for the second time to untie my sneakers, but Edward beat me to it. After he slipped my feet in the light green heels, he straightened a little and held out his hand for me. I got out of the car, wobbling, but Edward's safe grip held me tight.

"Thank you Alice," He smiled to his sister.

"No problem Edward," She winked. "You two have fun!" She waved and Edward closed the door. Then she sped off.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked. Edward was also dressed up in a semi-formal suit. He looked incredibly handsome. His golden eyes shone.

"No special occasion." He answered. "I just wanted to have dinner with you."

"But you can't eat…" I trailed off.

"Humor me." He repeated the words he'd said when we were in Port Angeles a long time ago.

I smiled and let him guide me to the entrance.

"I'll be back soon." Edward said as he dropped me off home.

I leaned in to kiss him and got out of the car. After I said goodnight to Charlie I rushed upstairs. I grabbed my pyjamas to change and noticed my clothes I'd worn earlier this day, lying neatly folded on my bed. My shoes were next to the bed, on the floor. When I neared I saw some dollar bills lying on top of the clothes. Alice.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Just a silly fic. I should actually be working on my NaNoWriMo XD 


End file.
